


You Glow Like Sunshine

by SiliconAngel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, This is my peace offering to GothAlbinoAngel after that angstfic exchange, hopefully it'll work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiliconAngel/pseuds/SiliconAngel
Summary: Adora and Glimmer have decided to take a little trip outside Brightmoon to enjoy each other's company. Set somewhere in Season 4.A peace offering fic for GothAlbinoAngel.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	You Glow Like Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GothAlbinoAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/gifts).



The castle of Brightmoon stood among the mountains as a shining tower of marble, the golden wing-like protrusions on its sides giving it an almost angelic appearance. It was truly stunning, especially to Adora, who had come to know the place as her home. But not as stunning as the castle's queen, who was sitting right beside her. She, however, seemed to be in a particuarly foul mood.

"I don't like this. We should be spending our breaks resting."

"Um, we _are_ resting?"

"I mean sleeping, or eating to regain our strength, or, well, anything! Every minute we waste is a minute during which the Horde could attack!"

"Hey," Adora said, bringing her hand up to Glimmer's chin and making the Queen look in her eyes.

"The Horde isn't here right now, the others are taking care of all the important things, and it's spring. You're stressing yourself out too much. Here, listen."

Glimmer payed attention to the sounds of the outdoors. She saw two birds singing, snugged together on a branch. She couldn't remember the name of that particular species, but she did know both of them were females. _How poetic_ , she thought. She raised her hand to caress Adora's face, her fingers playfully twirling the blonde's hair. Strange, isn't it, how this woman could have been her worst enemy, and yet chose to turn her back on those she used to call her friends because she knew what was right? Glimmer sighed.

"You're right, this is nice. Maybe I have been treating myself too harshly. Thankfully, that's why I have you."

Adora's smile widened. She carefully placed her head on Glimmer's forehead and intertwined their hands. They sat in silence beneath the trees, looking into each other's eyes for several hours. In that moment, there was no Horde, no Rebellion, no war. There were only Adora and Glimmer, and as they brought their lips together, a thought formed.

"Adora?"

"Yeah?"

"...I'm in love with you."

"...I know."

Their lips connected, and they felt what they've only truly felt a few times in their lives.

They felt peace, safety, and love.


End file.
